


Uncle Bobby

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Bobby Singer, Family, Fluff, Singer Salvage Yard (Supernatural), Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: No matter the generation, Bobby will always like baseball.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Kudos: 9





	Uncle Bobby

The Family Legacy

Dean stared at the old batter baseball in the trunk of the Impala, He had found it Underneath the tire iron If he was getting out the spare , It was crumpled, battered , and torn But could still serve its purpose. A he stared at it in his hands , he remember Bobby dragging him to a park, Instead of making him shoot cans, they tossed a baseball around , for a few hours Dean got to normal, and toss a ball around with a man who the closest thing to a father he had, including his actual one. A bitter taste enter his mouth as he Tossed the baseball mitt Onto the impala’s passenger seat and Went to change the tire. Cursing potholes and the lack of Sioux Falls Infrastructure repair, 

As he Finally got back behind the wheel of a car, his eyes Glanced at the battered old mitt Ago, he cursed an put Baby in first , finally heading for home.

Singer Salvage Yard Became visible on the horizon as he pulled into the dirt road leading back towards home, he heard laughter and Someone swearing in Latin( Sammy probably unless Virginia had finally mastered the syntax in the second half of Wheelock’s Latin She had been struggling with) , As he guided the impala into the drive Carefully avoiding the large grant slabs that now boarded the property with every ward and Devil’s trap The bunker could supply, the bunker was a war room, The Scrapyard was home , as he saw Lisa setting at the drinks and Sammy Struggling to get the Pin yada Secured to the oak tree outback, Dean grabbed the cake he had been sent to procure, From the back along with the battered old baseball mitt In his other hand, 

He walked around to the back And put the cake on the table, smiled at Lisa and kissed his wife before heading Towards his sons, and his nieces , Virginia had Ben in a head lock , it looked like his boy was down for the count , But refused to tap out, Dean smiled they were all stubborn, the Winchester’s even the adopted ones, they passed That down every generation, like hunting or a Propensity to give the universe hell. Dean watched at Ben With his face is beet red finally tapped out and gasped for air as Virginia raised her hands in Silent Victory , while everyone else laughed.

Dean walked over to the birthday boy, Who had been watching His older brother get his ass kicked Enthusiastically, Dean Knelt down beside his son and grinned when the little Launched himself towards him , Encompassing him a hug, before demanding to know where his present was. Dean smiled at his boy before producing a wrapped present From his back pocket , the Wrapping paper was decimated within an instant, the little boy beaming at the sight of a Play station portable, the newest model. As he started to think his father, Dean held up his hand , A signal to wait, before Handing the boys his other present, this on wrapping paper free. A baseball mitt, its worn brown leather freshly oiled and polished. With that the little boy Tackled him with another hug, Before demanding to play catch.

Dean smiled and said, “ Of Course , Bobby.”

Dean felt the wind shift and a voice on the breeze, “ Well done , you idjit.” 

Startled Dean Looked towards Sammy as a Baseball Rolled across the grass and his right boot. Dean stared at the bar for a moment, before picking up and whispering, “ Thanks Bobby.” And tossed the ball to his Eagerly awaiting son .


End file.
